Five Feelings Fulfilled
by MeowSap
Summary: COMPLETE! A collection of five romantic FE7 oneshots. Hector x Florina, Pent x Louise, Kent x Fiora, Eliwood x Ninian, Rath x Lyn.
1. Strength HectorxFlorina

**Five Feelings Fulfilled**

Hello, I've recently returned to after almost 2 months of being away. I just don't have the motivation to write…so, as I delay my other stories, I have decided to write a collection of five romantic FE7 oneshots. I cannot guarantee greatness; these are just to get me out of writer's block.

This first fic is about Hector/Florina. I will include in future chapters Fiora/Kent, Eliwood/Ninian, Rath/Lyn, and Louise/Pent, in no specific order. If I change any of these, then you will have to forgive me. :)

**Disclaimer for ALL chapters: No, I DO NOT own Fire Emblem or any of its characters, countries, items, or magic. Stop asking. **

* * *

**Strength**

"I will do it today," she proposed. "I have to."

Florina lay flat on her uncomfortable cot, staring at the top of the tent. She repeated her fantasies over and over in her head, fantasies in which she could talk "perfectly" and acted as any "normal" female would in the same situation. She had even planned a fluent speech in her head. Everything would work out this time; she knew it.

The excitement, or perhaps anxiety, finally exploded upon her, and she could not lie still. The sun had not risen quite yet; she had hoped to gain another hour of sleep. She could not contain the overwhelming emotions and was forced to toss and turn under her thin blankets. Sitting up in bed, she nearly laughed at the thought of what could happen later in the day. She, the quiet fearful Florina, would talk to _him_, the bold and reckless Lord Hector. "_To finally say **something** to him…perhaps this can alleviate my problem…_," she mused. "_At least I…I hope so…_"

She tugged on her tight indigo boots and brushed a speck of dirt from her plain pegasus knight uniform. "I _will_ do it today," she repeated.

* * *

There he was, sitting on a convenient log just outside of the camp. He slowly moved a whetstone across the surface of his axe, causing a monotonous scraping sound to pierce the air. With each movement, Florina winced. She hid behind a tent, peeking at him from afar to make sure she could approach safely. Each time he slid the stone, she could feel her heart pound faster. It was as if the sound reminded her of an inevitable demise, crushing whatever confidence had come with the morning.

Her legs began quivering until it spread to her entire body. Her stomach constricted in knots, churning and churning until she nearly vomited. As she looked at him, so bored and unaware as he moved the stone upon the weapon, she could not bring herself to move or approach him. It seemed so easy and uncomplicated in her mind…what happened to her bravery?

"_I have come this far…I cannot give up now because…because if I do, I might not get another chance, and then…_"

The future horrified her. Her gut was still aching, and her aqua eyes formed a shield of tears. "_Pull it together, Florina! You are going to walk up to him and say it...go **now**! This could be the last time…_"

Suddenly, with some involuntary movement of her legs, she was before him, quivering…but at least she came that far. "Lord Hector…," she began. She said it smoothly, no wavering.

He glanced up. She nearly fled. "Lord Hector, I wanted to tell you something."

"I'm listening," he replied, returning his eyes to axe and resuming his business. He acted as if he did not care, which only crushed Florina's spirit even more.

"You see, I --"

She paused. She needed to compose herself before bursting out in an episode of ceaseless tears. Her nervousness was gaining momentum every second, ready to overwhelm her. She gulped.

"Yes?" His eyes met hers, though he did not move his head from its lowered position.

"Yes…Lord Hector, I wanted you to know that…that I really a-admire you."

Her face was probably as dark as an apple. "You are so strong and fearless in battle, and I really like that you are so bold sometimes…"

"Uh…" He did not know how to respond to something like that. She had his full attention by now. It was not because his pride, but because he was awed. She was the shiest person in their company, and here she was, trying to speak to him.

"Lord Hector, I j-just wanted you to know that…t-that…I'm trying to change…I just want to be stronger, like you…because I r-really admire that you can be so brave…"

It was the truth. She had been trying harder to be more like him. She wanted to follow his example because she knew that she was so cowardly, so opposite from him.

She did not notice the tear that fell from her watery eyes, but she did not care any more. She _did_ it. _She told him!_ Finally, she could rest knowing that he knew that much about her. She left out the "I like you" portion, but at least with this little step, she was that much closer to revealing what she truly felt.

"Thanks, Florina," he replied. "You know, what you just did proves to me that you aren't weak like you say you are…"

She started to sniffle though she pretended not to hear what he said. "Er…so…," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head nervously. She covered her face with her small hands, attempting to mask tears. Did he make the poor girl cry _again_?

Standing up, he approached her, putting his hand on her back and tilting his head to see through her masked face. She started to whisper frantically, "I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…I--"

He pried one of her hands from her face. She was smiling. Lord Hector was most certainly confused. "Are you….uhh…"

"I'm sorry…it's just…I feel so relieved to tell you…,"she said quietly, drying the tears with her gloves. However, she could not prevent them from flowing, despite her desperate attempts.

"To basically tell me that…you like me?"

Her face went up in flames, worse than before. There was no point in denying it. "Umm…ye…yes?"

"Well, you don't have to worry…," he whispered, leaning closer to her. "I like you, too."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next pairing! 


	2. Roses PentxLouise

Tada! Enjoy chapter two.

* * *

**Roses**

Lady Louise clasped her right hand around a brass door handle, pulling the elaborate door open while balancing a tray in her other hand, She did so with such grace and silence that one could presume that she simply floated through the wall like an invisible phantom. "Breakfast!" she sang as she approached her erudite husband.

Count Reglay paid no attention to his wife, who set the tray on his desk. He simply glided his index finger across the feeble page of his ancient tome, calculating and memorizing its contents.

Louise studied him with concern. His face had become wan and gaunt over the past few days; his chin was speckled with newborn hair that he neglected to shave. He only received a few hours of sleep which was revealed by his dry, drooping eyes. Sunlight poured in from a small window, illuminating the dusty papers scattered on his desk. A few pots of sand lay on the floor, some broken and others with shriveled, misshapen plants sprouting from the top.

She knew he was curious about the item in the desert sands. Whenever he became intrigued with his studies, he would seclude himself in his room or his library and completely disregard anything else. "_He has been over-working himself for much longer than usual, I fear…_," she mused.

She put her soft hand on his back, gently rubbing as a sign to show that she was there for him. She patiently waited for him to make any response, but she decided he would not say a word.

When she felt she should leave, she stepped into the hallway. "Farewell," she chimed, though quietly adding, "Just ask me if you need anything, my Lord Pent."

* * *

Little swirls of sand drifted from the peaks of the orange dunes as a gentle wind touched their surface. Louise stood beneath the pointed arches of the palace's porch, which led directly into the endless miles of sand. Standing on the flat stairs, she watched the dull wasteland while sorting out her emotions.

"_He always does this…I know I should not be concerned, but normally this only lasts a few days. It has been a week, I believe, and he is becoming malnourished. He has told me before that he does not want me to worry about him, but…_"

She sighed, casting her amethyst eyes downward. "_Not only that, sometimes I wonder if he even cares that I want to help him. When he studies like this, I feel ignored, almost…oh, what am I thinking? That is selfish…_"

A warm hand gripped her shoulder.

"Ah!" She flinched and put her hand over her heart, "Oh, Lord Athos…you gave me quite a scare!"

She smiled once more to dispel the distressed look on her face. "Lady Louise, what troubles you?"

Her smile faltered for a moment, and she glanced away. "Lord Athos, I am just very concerned for my husband, Lord Pent. He spends countless hours reading and searching; he is at the point where he does not eat or acknowledge anything else," She looked into his keen grey eyes, ones that had seen a thousand years. "I just get worried about him, though I know he does not want me to feel that way. I cannot help it."

"Lady Louise, it is normal to feel that way about the one you love. Many dedicated sages spend much time learning and reading. Lord Pent has become accustomed to it, I believe; he will be fine if _you_ stay by side."

Louise perceived a wrinkling in his white beard; the elder was smiling. "He appreciates you more that you realize," he chuckled with a wink. "One day, you will see."

Lady Louise remained silent for a moment. "Thank you, Lord Athos."

* * *

The sun was shining again, bringing a new morning. Louise had already prepared and delivered meals for the two palace occupants. When she finished her good deeds, she decided to wait outside her husband's room. She desired to be with him, close to him, but she did not want to disturb him. Just to be nearby would satisfy her. She played with her golden locks, twisting them into a loose braid.

Just as she decided to leave, the studious count hastily opened the door. "Oh, Lady Louise, forgive me if I have startled you," he apologized with a boyish smile.

"Oh, no, no, my lord…may I ask what is the matter?"

"I have just mastered a new tome…I _must_ show it to you," he declared excitedly.

"Oh, that is wonderful!"

Lord Pent retrieved an old book, the same one he was studying the other morning. Louise glimpsed into his room; sand and broken pottery smothered the floor. "_What has he been doing?_"

Linking her arm in his, Lord Pent led his wife outside. He acted as if he were a child with a new play toy, excited and anxious to show it to others. They went down a lengthy hall and came to the arched patio.

"Stand here, darling," Lord Pent instructed, leaving her at the last step.

The count took a few steps forward. Stretching out his hand, he chanted a few words, and soon a bright glow encased his hand. The ground before him began to tremble slightly; the sand jiggled from the subtle vibrations. Lord Pent took a few steps back, reaching for his wife's hand when he was beside her.

A stem emerged from the sand, followed by several others. They entwined and spread, sprouting thorns and leaves. Finally, the vibrations ceased. The stems were decorated with delicate crimson roses. There were dozens in the broad patch of plants.

Lady Louise stood with wide eyes, amazed. She felt paralyzed until her husband wrapped his arms around her. Whatever petty doubts she had in previous days were dispelled when they kissed. "You see, Louise," he started, "I knew you would miss the beauties of Castle Wrigley…so when we came to this desert palace, I decided that I would learn this ancient magic before anything else…"

She put her index finger on his lips, wearing a smile with a brightness that could have rivaled the desert sun. Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

For some reason, this seems a little cliché to me….? Oh well….and yes, I am aware that anima magic doesn't necessarily deal with plants or anything, but for the sake of romance, make an exception! (laughs) And maybe the characters were OOC too, but come on, Louise has _got_ to be concerned for her husband when he starts studying non-stop…oh whatever… I hope you liked this chapter, anyways…which pairing should I try next? 


	3. Glimpse KentxFiora

I think I need to change the title of this to like _Three Touching Tales_ or something. I don't think I'll ever finish this collection! I barely survived this one. And this isn't even that good. :( Seriously, I just can't write romance. I don't have any inspiration anymore!! Its horrible...but...I'm trying at least.

I'm sorry if this fic disappoints. However, if I followed through with the other fic I had started, you poor readers would have gouged your eyes out. You would have cursed the very keyboard I typed on and proclaimed that it was the worst fanfiction in the world, and wouldn't even have made a frame for it for the Hall of Shame. It was _horrible_. I am at least moderately content with this one.

* * *

**Glimpse**

It all started with one little glimpse that lasted only two seconds, but seemed to extend for an eternity.

When the two first met, bonds had already formed between them. It began as a partnership – not a friendship, and far from any type of romantic relationship. They felt they were fighting for the same cause. And this cause would unite them far more than they would have ever expected. They claimed that was all they had in common. Although they worked together like good-natured associates, they never meant for it to go farther than that.

They spent one night with each other, never once thinking anything of it. It was not a date to them. It was not "quality time." It was nothing but "business", so to say.

Not only did they spend their time together, they spent it alone in a quiet place outside the camp. She was never once afraid that he would overpower her or do anything to harm her. He was never once afraid that she would tempt him or make him uncomfortable. Both of them had their honor, and both of them were only wishing to make their troop stronger. They were comfortable and content with each other.

Of course, it was not until that glimpse that either of them realized the depth of their bond. For some reason, the glimpse was the simple key that was necessary to unlocking their hearts and opening their eyes.

When he met her turquoise eyes, and when she greeted his amber eyes, everything began to change. Their conversations became brief. His palms began to sweat. Her eyes darted away shyly. He stumbled over his words. She tried not to speak at all.

Both of them were attracted to their duties. And both of them knew the dangers of becoming romantically involved. Perhaps this knowledge caused their nervous reactions to each other. Of course, he was so focused on his blunders that he never noticed hers. And she was so focused on her obvious bashfulness that she never noticed his. Both were thrown into a frenzy of uneasy thoughts, until they finally decided to confront one another.

In fact, had they not conversed, their bonds could have been severed forever. Although that was unlikely, it was still a very possible outcome.

And so, they agreed to meet with each other the next morning, before the sun rose and before people were bustling about the camp.

While glistening starts still hung in the sky, the two met at the arrival of morning. He met her turquoise eyes. She greeted his amber eyes. And both broke into confession.

"Please forgive me -"

"I must apologize, bu-"

They looked at each other.

"I -"

They spoke at the same time.

"You may go first…," she said quietly.

He looked down for a moment. He let out a deep breath. "Fiora, I do not know how, but…I just know that somehow…"

Kent could hear his heart thumping violently in his chest. In fact, had he not put his hand over his chest for a moment, he would have thought his heart had burst out. "Fiora, I just know that I love y-"

She did not know why. She just knew that she had something to say, and she just could not wait any longer to say it. Yet the words had scrambled out of his mouth instead! And that was when she leaned forward and planted a kiss. It was almost her duty to do so.

They never would have imagined that a two-second glimpse could change so much.

* * *

Any ideas for what I should do next? I can either a) give up as an author or b) continue to write...stuff. :O

Lol, seriously, any ideas are kindly appreciated... (I think I have Lyn/Rath and Ninian/Eliwood or something on my to-do list)


	4. Sleep EliwoodxNinian

**Sleep**

Curiosity gripped him as he passed the tent. He wondered if she was still awake. Unlikely, but he wanted to check.

He folded the entrance flap back, peering inside. The full moon illuminated the little glade where they camped.

He could see her lean body masked by a thin blanket. He could hear her breath in the stillness of the night, or perhaps he only imagined it. He almost felt guilty for opening the tent, simply because he had disturbed the peaceful atmosphere.

Just as he turned to leave, he noticed something peculiar. There was a smile upon her lips. Or was that his imagination again? He continued to stare, to absorb this simple moment. Yes, that _must _be a smile on her face!

He never could remember her smiling. For one so melancholy and burdened, he could understand why. Her smile was like a diamond to be treasured, rare and beautiful. He could have stayed in her tent all night, if only to savor this minute.

Duty inconveniently tugged at his mind. It was still his turn to be the night watch. He reluctantly left the tent, but her serene smile lingered in his thoughts all night long.

* * *

Guess what? Its 11:00 at night and I wrote this in about 15 minutes. And I have a lot of schoolwork to make up from being sick. So if this is anything good, I'll be surprised:) Anyways, enjoy the Eliwood/Ninian-ness, and I'm very glad that for once I did something from the GUY'S point of view. Amazing. 


	5. Home LynxRath

Ok, I lied in my "Angel" fic...I have this one more thing to post - _NOW_ I'll go disappear for a few months. :D

**

* * *

****Home**

"Do you ever miss Sacae?" she asked.

The question caught him off guard. He hadn't realized that she heard him approaching.

Lyn was sitting alone in a grassy clearing near the camp. She was looking to the north. Currently, the troop was traveling along the northern borders of Bern, the closest she had been to her mother country since joining Eliwood's company. Sacae lay just beyond the towering mountains of this country. Perhaps with some shadow of hope, she believed she could see the rolling green plains in the distance.

"Yes…," he finally managed to say. "Sometimes I do."

He sat down beside her but uttered no more.

"I miss it very much," she said after a few moments. Closing her eyes, a wistful smile crept onto her face as she remembered the beauty of the place. "I have longed to return ever since the events at Caelin. I suppose I'm just homesick."

A light breeze swept through the small clearing. She breathed deeply. Mountain air. "It isn't the same," she began. "The air, I mean."

He nodded.

"I want to see the plains again, Rath," she remarked. "I want to smell the grass, I want to feel the air against my skin, to see those broad, endless skies…the freedom to live in simplicity…I love it all."

She thought of her grandfather and his country, Caelin. She couldn't abandon them, not in their time of need. Perhaps that is where she truly belonged – a powerful ruler in a stony castle, away from her intimate connection with nature. Yet it did not hold the same solace as Sacae's wilderness.

As she parted her lips to speak once more, their eyes met. In his dark eyes, she could see the green grass of her homeland fluttering in the breeze. They held the glittering stars that lit the Sacaen sky, unimpeded by trees or towering mountains. They were the eyes of her people, her country.

A warm feeling stirred her heart, although she could not place what it was.

She laid her head on his shoulder, as if she were reliving some moment from long ago. He blushed but kept a serious expression. He didn't know what to do. Should he put his arm around her in comfort, or would that be inappropriate?

He broke the uncomfortable silence. "Lyn…when this is over…would you come with me to Sacae?"

Lyn lifted her head for a moment, almost surprised at the proposal. She smiled warmly and took one of his hands in her own. "Yes…I would love to."

For the first time, she witnessed a smile upon his face. It filled her with such joy! She leaned on his shoulder once more. Somehow, when the war was over, and when all had settled, she would find a way to be with him. She closed her eyes, pleased with these thoughts. She gently whispered in his ear. "With you, I feel as if I am home already."

* * *

Yeah...not sure if I really like this one or not, I just threw it together really fast. I'm not really fond of any of Lyn's pairings really. I put Eliwood with Ninian, Hector with Florina, and now I really like the Kent and Fiora pairing. So Lyn is pretty much left with Rath. So yeah.

Still, I have to admit that I'm not into the romance genre as I once was...I really want to broaden my horizons and grow as an author. If I get inspiration, I won't hesitate to write, but I think I'm not going to write as much romance. :)

Really, I'm just happy that I'm done with this collection. I can actually be proud of myself for completing with more than one chapter. :D YAY!! Thanks for sticking with it, guys. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
